Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 9 = 2(x - 2)$
Explanation: Distribute the $2$ in the $2(x - 2)$ term on the right. $y - 9 = {2x - 4}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $9$ to both sides. $y = 2x - 4 + 9$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = 2x + 5$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $2$ and a y-intercept of $5$.